I'm Here Honey
by Koollolly
Summary: Sonic's daughter Breeze has a nightmare so he goes to comfort her. I know, short summary but it's all I can really say...


**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story! But in this story Breeze is four years old instead of fifteen, just to let you know.**

**I had this idea for a while now, I had to write it down!**

* * *

**I'm Here Honey**

"No! Help! Mummy! DADDY!"

Sonic's eyes immediately opened quicker than he could run. Breeze was screaming her head off in the room next to his and Amy's.

Amy opened her eyes too but wasn't as alert as Sonic was. "Wazgoinon?" she mumbled but Sonic paid no attention. He put on his dressing gown and bolted towards Breeze's room as quickly as he could.

She was still asleep but she was thrashing about and screaming for Sonic and Amy.

Sonic ran to her side and began to shake her, "Breeze! BREEZE!"

Breeze opened her wide emerald eyes and found her father's. She was panting and sweating, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Daddy?" she whimpered in fear.

"It's okay baby, your safe" Sonic shushed while rubbing her back.

"Daddy!" Breeze sobbed as she fell into Sonic's arms, crying and shaking. She clung onto him as though her life depended on it but he didn't care. He hugged her back tightly, stroking her quills and making small shushing noises to comfort her. He hated to see Breeze in fear or sadness.

"Breeze! Are you okay?" A frightened Amy asked as she sat next to her daughter and then rubbed her back.

"I think she had a nightmare" Sonic said to his wife, continuing to hug and stroke Breeze in a comforting and protective way.

"Aw" Amy said as she hugged Breeze too, "Do you want to tell us about it honey?"

Breeze looked up from her father's chest and stared at her mother in fright, "No!" she cried out, "I can't, I don't want to!"

Sonic hugged Breeze tighter, "Don't worry, no one is forcing you to Breeze"

The small family sat there for a long time, Sonic and Amy hugging and comforting the crying Breeze. It was about an hour until Breeze calmed down and stopped sobbing. Amy looked at her daughter, "Do you think you'll be okay?" she asked.

"I-I think-think so" Breeze sniffed.

"Okay then honey, we'll go back to bed then. Goodnight baby, I love you" Amy said, kissing Breeze's forehead and then slowly getting up.

Sonic started to get up before Breeze's hand clutched at Sonic's, "Can you stay for a little longer Daddy?" she begged, her eyes watering up in fright at the thought of being alone.

Sonic eyed Amy in question and she nodded, "I'll be in bed, you stay until she falls back to sleep again" And with that she left the bedroom.

Sonic sat down on the floor near Breeze's bed and tucked her in again.

"Just go back to sleep honey; I'll be here don't worry" Sonic said stroking Breeze's quills.

"What if the nightmare comes back again?" Breeze whimpered.

"Then me and mummy will be here to wake you up as quickly as we can" Sonic promised.

The two hedgehogs stared at each other for a long time, Breeze making sure that her father never broke eye contact. It wasn't long before she could feel drowsiness slipping into her mind. Her eyelids felt heavy and she began to close them, but before she fell asleep she mumbled one last thing, "I love you daddy"

Sonic smiled at his sleeping daughter and continued to stroke her quills, "I love you too Breeze" and he meant that with all of his heart. He didn't leave her side though, he wanted to stay just for a little while longer to make sure that Breeze really was okay. He was still smiling, thinking that his daughter was even cuter that Amy when it came to sleeping. He continued to stroke her quills long into the night.

An hour and a half later, Amy got up to find Sonic seeing as how he wasn't back yet. When she opened Breeze's bedroom door she smiled. Sonic was asleep as well as Breeze, stroking her quills in his sleep as Breeze smiled. Her nightmare never came back.

* * *

**So what do you think? I thought it was okay...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**See You Later in my next story "My Little Girl"**

**I don't own Sonic or Amy! Just Breeze!**


End file.
